


Kaksi kruunua

by mimamu



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M, Rare Fandoms, Same-Sex Marriage, Season/Series 02, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, Wendimoor
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 10:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimamu/pseuds/mimamu





	Kaksi kruunua

Olipa kerran vene, joka tipahti taivaalta keskelle peltoa. Mutta ei siitä sen enempää, sillä tämä ei ole tarina löytölapsesta, violetteja ihmisiä syövästä hirviöstä tai koko Bergsbergin kaupungin vuonna 1967 selittämättömästi pimentäneestä sähkökatkosta.

Tarkastellaan sen sijaan nuorta miestä, joka oli astelemassa ympyrää pienellä metsäaukiolla. Miehen nimi oli Silas, ja hän kuului Dengdamorin ikivanhaan mahtisukuun. Hän oli pukeutunut kullalla kirjailtuun siniseen tunikaan ja kantoi kaulassaan paksua kultakäätyä. Tummat hiukset ja samansävyinen parransänki oli muotoiltu siististi. Saappaat olivat mokkanahkaa ja niissä oli jonkin verran korkoa, sillä –

"Riittää jo!" Silas tiuskaisi, sillä hänellä oli jo valmiiksi ikävän itsetietoinen olo. Vaatteet hiostivat ja mahassa myllersi. Tämä oli kamalampaa kuin Kellumin ritareiden hyökkäys.  
"Rauhoitu, kultaseni", sanoi vanhempi nainen, jonka vihreä mekko ei jäänyt koristeellisuudessaan toiseksi Silasin asulle. Hän tarttui Silasia olkapäistä ja hymyili rohkaisevasti. "Kaikki menee hienosti."  
Silas hymyili äidilleen. Frija Dengdamor ei ollut läheskään aina ollut oikeassa ja ajoittain hän oli ollut jopa kohtalokkaalla tavalla väärässä, mutta toivottavasti tämä ei ollut yksi niistä kerroista.  
"Isäsi olisi ylpeä sinusta", nainen sanoi. "Ja hänen isänsä."  
Ja siihen isät loppuivatkin, sillä Wendimoorin valtakunta oli ollut olemassa vasta kolmen sukupolven ajan. Oli siis hieman harhaanjohtavaa kutsua Dengdamorin sukua ikivanhaksi, mutta kaikki on suhteellista. Samassa kaikui kellon kumahdus. Silas veti syvään henkeä ja tarjosi äidilleen käsivartensa. "Mennään."  
He kulkivat polkua rinta rinnan. "Mitä ikinä tapahtuukaan, olet aina oma pikkuinen poikani", nainen sanoi pyyhkäisten silmäkulmaansa.  
Silas naurahti ja taputti äitinsä kättä. "Olet pehmennyt, muoriseni."  
"Näin omin silmin..." nainen sanoi ääni sortuen. "Sinä ja Farson, molemmat poikani... kuolleina."

Silas vakavoitui. Päivä oli kaunis, ja metsä oli täynnä sirkutusta, surinaa ja muita luonnon ääniä. Oli vaikea kuvitella, että vain kuunkierto sitten Inglenookin laakso oli ollut sotatanner. Silas oli todellakin kuollut. Kellumin ritarit olivat tappaneet hänet toisen maailman aseilla. Mutta nyt hän oli elossa, kiitos Dirk Gentlyn, joka oli tuonut takaisin Wendimoorin todellisen hallitsijan, poikakuningas Francisin.

Metsän ääniin oli alkanut sekoittua hiljaista puheensorinaa, ja kun Silas ja hänen äitinsä astuivat värikkäin nauhoin koristellulle juhla-aukiolle, paikalle kerääntynyt väki alkoi suorastaan kohista. Mutta Silas ei nähnyt väkijoukkoa. Hän ei nähnyt leveästi hymyilevää Farsonia tai aina yhtä järkkymätöntä henkivartijaansa Wygaria eikä edes poikakuningasta punaisessa kaavussaan ja kruunussaan, sillä hänen huomionsa oli kiinnittynyt aukion toiselta laidalta lähestyvään vaaleanpunatukkaiseen mieheen. Se oli Panto, jonka vierellä asteli hänen isänsä, Jeppum Trost. Panto väläytti Silasille ilkikurisen hymyn, joka sai Silasin pään aivan pyörälle. Häpeämätön. Silas oli varma, että Pantoa jännitti aivan yhtä paljon kuin häntä itseään. Vanhemmat saattoivat lapsensa poikakuninkaan eteen ja liittyivät sitten hiljenneeseen väkijoukkoon.

"Wendimoorin asukkaat", poikakuningas lausui heleällä lapsenäänellään. Silas sai viimein silmänsä irti Pantosta, ja kuningas Francisin aurinkoinen hymy tyynnytti hänen levottoman sydämensä. "Olemme kokoontuneet todistamaan, kuinka rakkaus voittaa vihanpidon."  
Silas räpytteli kiivaasti silmiään. Se, mitä oli tapahtumassa, oli ennenkuulumatonta, melkein mahdotonta, sillä Dengdamorit ja Trostit olivat olleet vihollisia aikojen alusta saakka, eli kolmen sukupolven ajan.  
"Panto Trost", poikakuningas sanoi kääntyen Panton puoleen. "Tahdotko ottaa Silas Dengdamorin puolisoksesi ja rakastaa häntä myötä- ja vastoinkäymisissä?"  
Tuntui kuin koko Wendimoor olisi pysähtynyt pidättämään henkeään.  
"Tahdon", Panto sanoi kuuluvasti.  
"Silas Dengdamor, tahdotko ottaa Panto Trostin puolisoksesi ja rakastaa häntä myötä- ja vastoinkäy–"  
"Tahdon!" Silas henkäisi, ja Wendimoor huokaisi helpotuksesta.  
"No sitten te olette naimisissa", poikakuningas tokaisi iloisesti. Silas kääntyi Panton puoleen ja huomasi tämänkin silmien kiiltelevän kosteina. Panto kahmaisi Silasin suudelmaan väkijoukon hurratessa. Silas tunsi joutuneensa keskelle huumaavantuoksuista pyörremyrskyä.  
"Myöhemmin, rakkaani", hän kuiskasi.

Samassa poikakuningas puhui taas. "Minulla on toinenkin tärkeä ilmoitus. Olen päättänyt luopua kruunustani."  
Epäuskoinen kohina kävi väkijoukon läpi, kun poikakuningas vahvisti sanansa ottamalla kruunun päästään. Silas lausui ääneen kaikkien jakaman huolen. "Aiotko taas jättää meidät, kuninkaani?”  
"En ole lähdössä Wendimoorista", poikakuningas sanoi. "Mutta tiedän jonkun, joka sopii kuninkaaksi paremmin kuin minä. Kaksikin. Nimittäin te kaksi."  
Äkkiä poikakuningas pitelikin kahta kruunua ja ojensi ne hääparille. Silas vilkaisi epäröiden kruunua ja sitten Pantoa. Panto nyökkäsi, ja kuin yhteisestä sopimuksesta he kruunasivat toisensa.  
"Eläköön kuninkaat", poikakuningas sanoi hymyillen.  
"Eläköön kuninkaat!" juhlaväki vastasi, ja sitten kaikki kävikin äkkiä. Onnitteleva väkijoukko piiritti tuoreen kuningasparin ja saattoi heidät pitkien pitopöytien luo. Silas ja Panto istutettiin keskelle pöytää, ja heidän eteensä kannettiin täytekakkua, lettuja, vaahtokarkkeja, paukkumaissia ja monensorttista jäätelöä.

Silas oli peittämässä lettujaan omenahilloon ja vaahterasiirappiin, kun hän huomasi Panton toisella puolella istuvan äitinsä viittilöivän itselleen. Silaksen sydän nousi kurkkuun. Hän oli ehtinyt unohtaa puheet. Hän kilisti lusikalla mehulasiaan ja nousi seisomaan.

"Rakas Panto", hän aloitti. Katsellessaan häävieraiden odottavia ilmeitä hän tajusi, ettei muistanut enää sanaakaan siitä, mitä hänen oli ollut tarkoitus puhua. "Olet vahva mies. Jos painisimme, voittaisit helposti. Saksilla aseistettuna olisit kuolemakseni."  
Trostien joukosta kuului varovaisen hyväksyvää muminaa. Panto hymyili. "En koskaan kohottaisi kättäni sinua vastaan."  
"Ja hyvä niin", Silas sanoi. "Mutta ennen kaikkea olet vahva uskossasi. Uskoit Wakti Wapnasin ennustukseen niin palavasti, että matkustit toiseen maailmaan löytääksesi Dirk Gentlyn. Ajoittain... ajoittain epäilin itsekin. Noina hetkinä ajatus sinusta valoi minuun uutta toivoa."  
Panto ponnahti pystyyn ja suuteli Silasia. Silas istui helpottuneena Panton jäädessä seisomaan.  
"Rakas Silas", Panto sanoi. "Olemme tunteneet lapsesta saakka. Sinä olit se ärsyttävä poika, joka hiipi salaa puutarhaamme leikkimään kanssamme."  
Silas kurkottautui katsomaan äitiään. "Anteeksi, äiti", hän sanoi saaden aikaan naurunhörähdyksiä juhlaväen keskuudessa.  
"Kun kasvoimme, vierailusi jatkuivat. Pitkään kuvittelin sinun olevan kiinnostunut siskostani."  
Silas pudisti päätään ja vilkaisi vastapäätä istuvaa vaaleanpunahiuksista nuorta naista. "Anteeksi, Litzibitz." Naisen virnistäessä häävieraat nauroivat yhä vapautuneemmin.  
"Se oli väärinkäsitys, eikä suinkaan ensimmäinen tai viimeinen väärinkäsitys Trostien ja Dengdamorien välillä", Panto sanoi antaen katseensa kiertää pitopöydissä. Juhlaväki hiljeni ja painoi päänsä. "Silas, rakkaani. Olet aina ollut hyvä ymmärtämään ihmisluontoa, paljon parempi kuin minä. Yhdessä me lopetamme väärinkäsitykset Wendimoorissa lopullisesti."

Juhlaväki räjähti suosionosoituksiin, tömisteli jalkojaan ja paukutti pöytiä niin että astiat kilisivät. Viulut ja huilut alkoivat soittaa reipasta sävelmää ja ne, jotka olivat jo saaneet kupunsa täytettyä, ryhtyivät tanssimaan. Silas vilkaisi kruunustaan luopunutta poikakuningasta, joka nuoli parhaillaan jäätelökuppiaan puhtaaksi. Vaikka Francis näytti onnelliselta, häivähti nuorilla kasvoilla vanhan miehen uupumus.

"Suu auki", Panto sanoi lusikassaan pala täytekakkua. Silas näykkäisi kakun suuhunsa.  
"Sääli etteivät ystävämme toisesta maailmasta ole juhlimassa kanssamme", Silas sanoi.  
"Ketä ikävöit eniten?" Panto kysyi vino hymy huulillaan. "Anna kun arvaan. Toadia. Huomasin kyllä, miten katselit häntä."  
"Hah", Silas äännähti teeskennellen loukkaantunutta. "Entä sinä ja Bartine?"  
Panto purskahti nauruun. "Siinäpä vasta hurja neito! Mutta tanssia hän ei osannut alkuunkaan."  
"Tanssitteko te?" Silas kysyi yllättyneenä.

Panto tunki suunsa täyteen kakkua ja kohautti olkiaan arvoituksellisesti. Silas hymähti. Panto ei ollut vieläkään kertonut kaikkea seikkailustaan toisessa maailmassa. Silas seurasi, kuinka Trostien hovineidot keimailivat silmin nähden kiusaantuneen Wygarin kanssa. Farson pyysi Litzibitziä tanssimaan. Frija Dengdamor oli syventynyt keskusteluun Jeppum Trostin kanssa.

"Älä nyt murjota", Panto sanoi. "Kukaan ei tanssi niin hyvin kuin sinä."  
Silas nousi ja ojensi kätensä Pantolle. "Tanssitaanko, kuninkaani?"  
"Luulin, ettet koskaan kysyisi, kuninkaani."

Ja he elivät onnellisina elämänsä loppuun asti.

Sen taivaalta pudonneen veneen alkuperä ei koskaan selvinnyt.


End file.
